Days Like Today
by orangepencils
Summary: Arthur Kirkland woke up that morning thinking that today was going to be a pretty good day all things considered.


**Days Like Today**

**258**

**For the LJ Community, day 1 "Mark that Date!" or something like that…**

**I feel like I haven't written USxUK in a long while… since January 21****st****… WOAH!**

**Disclaimer: Argh, too much work!**

Days Like Today

Arthur Kirkland woke up that morning thinking that today was going to be a pretty good day all things considered. For the rest of the world, it was probably just another ordinary day, but for him, it marked the day that he and Alfred F. Jones had officially started going out together some years back. They hadn't planned anything special for the day since neither of them had really talked about what they could do to mark the occasion so Arthur was hoping that Alfred would surprise him or at least remember.

After getting ready for his day of work, England left his house and headed for the office for the day's meeting. He arrived slightly ahead of schedule so no one was there when he walked into the office. He took his seat and placed his files for the day on the table and then waited for the others to come in. Slowly, slowly, the other nations arrived one by one and took their seats around the long oval table. Some politely acknowledged each other while others gave friendly hellos. When there were five minutes left before the start of the meeting, America finally walked in.

Arthur's heart sped up ever so slightly wondering if the younger man would mention anything about their anniversary. They had decided to keep their private life away from public eyes, but that didn't mean that they hadn't been caught once or twice in a broom closet at work and they did often hold hands. Still, that wasn't the point. He was expecting some type of recognition, but all Alfred did was give him his usual friendly hug and then take his seat across from him. England refused to believe that America had forgotten.

Throughout the entire meeting, Arthur kept on looking in Alfred's direction hoping that the younger man would give him a sign of sorts that would acknowledge the fact that today was a special day for them.

However, when none of those came within the first hour, England started glaring daggers at his supposedly significant other. Well, significant this! He couldn't believe that America, who continuously pestered him to remember his blasted birthday, had forgotten their anniversary.

If this would be how it was going to be, then he wouldn't bother with America anymore. He wouldn't go out of his way for the younger nation and he certainly wouldn't spend anymore energy of any kind on him anymore.

The rest of the meeting was spent in much the same way and England remained seething in his seat, waiting for the first chance he got to attack America. He was going to give him a piece of his mind after the meeting, but when he got up to do so, Alfred was already gone.

Arthur sighed and sat back down in his chair. He started picking up his papers since he had nothing better to do. Once that was done, seeing as he didn't have anything planned for the night (he had hoped that his oaf of a lover would have done something, but no) he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. He counted to twenty before exhaling a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

When he opened his eyes again, he found a bouquet of roses in front of him. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. When the roses did not disappear, he turned around on his swivel chair and came face to face with a grinning America. He wasn't quite sure what to say so he simply gave the taller man a questioning look.

"They're for you. You don't honestly think that I forgot what today was, right?" England didn't say anything at that and opted to look at the flowers instead.

"Oh come on, Iggy! I'm not that bad! I only forgot twice and that was because those were not my good years and I was stuck with war and crap and I totally know that today marks the defeat of the British troops by the Boers at Ladysmith in South Africa and that the Stars and Stripes newspaper was published for the first time." Arthur gave him such a loathsome look that Alfred stopped laughing for a second and became serious.

"I'm kidding! Happy anniversary, Arthur." America leaned closer to Arthur's chair and kissed him tenderly on the lips. As England responded to the kiss, he figured that it hadn't been such a bad day for their anniversary after all.

**OWARI**

**And then they left the building and had a nice romantic evening. It's also the day that Queen Elisabeth II became, well, queen. The events mentioned two paragraphs above are accurate. **

**If you liked it, please take the time to review, even if you don't have an account I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: February 8****th**** 2010, 8:04am**

**Finished writing: February 8****th**** 2010, 5:28pm**

**Started typing: February 8****th**** 2010, 5:29pm**

**Finished typing: February 8****th**** 2010, 8:06pm**


End file.
